


【欲保】Escape(死亡万花筒AU)

by Murong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murong/pseuds/Murong
Summary: 死亡万花筒：将死之人可以通过过门获得新生，总共有十二扇门，第一扇门通常是新手时期最难的，其次难度依次递增。可以通过刷门行为获得有关下一扇门的线索，可以透过门内的道具与他人一起组队进门。门内不可蓄意杀人，否则会遭到被害人的报复，但借助门的手段杀人是被允许的不成文规则。





	【欲保】Escape(死亡万花筒AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 死亡万花筒：
> 
> 将死之人可以通过过门获得新生，总共有十二扇门，第一扇门通常是新手时期最难的，其次难度依次递增。
> 
> 可以通过刷门行为获得有关下一扇门的线索，可以透过门内的道具与他人一起组队进门。
> 
> 门内不可蓄意杀人，否则会遭到被害人的报复，但借助门的手段杀人是被允许的不成文规则。

低保皱着眉头，左手臂上撕裂的伤口被欲为细心地缠好，伤口是早些时间被男人扯到身后时划过木墙上粗砾的木渣子受的，正火辣辣冒着疼。

这是低保的第七扇门，纸条上的线索只有一句简单的For You，他们都无法猜出这扇门到底是什么题材，便打算进门再见机行事。

谁知道刚进去就遇到危险。

欲为拿着刚刚从厨房里顺出来的西餐刀，确认了毫无动静才将武器放下，向刚才从大厅一旁的窄门拉了他们一道的女孩子道谢——女孩自称叫徐芮，是第一个进这座古堡的人，刚进来时也遭受了袭击，所幸找到一扇门躲了进去，人偶也没有继续袭击她。

对，人偶——低保刚走进大厅就看见中央坐着一个精致的人偶，就在他想进一步观察仔细的时候安静的人偶突然动了起来，咧开涂上鲜红胭脂的唇，里头赫然是满口细小尖锐的牙。

他们从进这座华丽的古堡后就分开了轨迹，欲为搜寻物品，他找线索，分工明确。

谁成想欲为刚离去这边就发生了异变，低保完全不想知道被这诡异可怖的人偶抓到会发生什么，瞅准欲为离去的方向秦王绕柱地远离要命的女人偶。

所幸那人偶移速不是很快，青年很快就跑到了一扇厚实的门扉前，正要抬手敲门，却见原本还在以老太太溜狗的移速行动的人偶像是被抽了屁股的马一样高速冲过来。低保惊愕地抽了一口气，第一个念头是牢牢摁住门把不让里头的人出来；伸出手却摸到一片温热，欲为低头朝他不满又无奈地笑了笑，拿起餐刀一面拉着低保一面往反方向跑去——到底也是经历过无数扇门的人，他清楚门里面很少会有除了跟钥匙有关之外的绝对死局。接下来的局势不可谓不惊险，每每人偶的速度都要放缓下来了，却又在经过那扇厚实的、带着穿着盔甲的骷髅人图案的门上又提升，几趟跑下来他们俩已经筋疲力尽，就在两人跟人偶只剩一条手臂的距离，低保甚至已经闻到了人偶身上诡异的腥甜味，彷佛下一秒就要备齐柔软的躯体绞住，跟爱人一起死在那锐利牙齿下时，身后突然传来一个细微的声音：

「——快进来！人偶不会到这间房间！」

低保跟欲为对视一眼，来不及想这扇门里面会不会有什么陷阱，顺着拉开一人缝隙的门灵巧地钻了进去。虽说过门无数，但这一开始就彷佛玩命关头里才会有的情节还是让低保惊出一身冷汗，此时放松下来才后知后觉地察觉到冷意。

感受到身边人微微颤抖的幅度，欲为低声问他冷吗，脱下自己的外套盖在低保身上并安抚似地亲了亲他的嘴角，这间宽敞的书房设有一个偌大的壁炉，男人示意青年靠近后随即抬眼露出一个温柔的眼神，朝那个救他们一命的人问：「多谢姑娘，不知这位姑娘叫甚么名字？现在只有你一人在这？」

救命的姑娘还在诧异他跟低保之间亲密的举动，听到问题才醒神似地回答，「我叫徐芮，这是你们过的第几扇门？目前我只有看到你们，其他人或许还没进来。对了对了，你们是爱侣吗？」

徐芮坐在软沙发上好奇地问，金色的长发上被壁炉里橙红色的火焰照耀出一种温暖的浮动光宸，低保觉得烤火烤得差不多了，起身坐到另一边的长沙发道：「这是我的第七扇，他陪我过门。我叫秦歌，歌唱的歌；他是我……男朋友，叫宋恒。徐芮姐，我有个问题，我们在外面跑了这么久，你怎么刚刚才开门？」

女孩听到这个尖锐的问题愣了愣，不可思议地道，「我的天啊！你们在外面待了很久？我的错，我不该睡着的——进来这里后我等太久了都没等到人，还有外面还有个虎视眈眈的人偶，加上这熊熊燃烧的壁炉，才让我不自觉地睡着了，太不好意思了！」

这下换低保愣在原地，他没想到徐芮会这么诚实地回答问题，看着她羞愧胀红的脸不似作假，青年放松了些许，但在门内除了欲为以外的人，他都不是抱持着完全的信任感。于是低保点点头，将眼镜取下揉揉眼睛，露出腼腆的笑容开口：「徐芮姐是外国人吗？你这头金发可真漂亮，还有刚刚说话的口音，老像我一个去美国念书的朋友似的。」

谁料到听到这番话，女孩的脸色突然就黯淡了下去，只听她喃喃自语一下子，片刻后才勾起嘴角，垂着眼看起来在哀悼他人，「嗯，我从小在外面长大。成年之后才回到我父亲家里——说起来我原本也有个男朋友，可惜他没撑过门……啊，抱歉。」

欲为看着下一秒像是要哭出来的徐芮，从一旁的纸盒里抽出几张丝绸质地的柔软面料递给她，不过少女摇了摇头，并表示自己还要活下去，连带着男朋友的份一起。

「你真坚强。」  
「生活毕竟还是要过下去的，不可以因为一人而停滞——我男朋友常常这么说。」

低保正想说些什么来活络气氛，却听见门外传来一声极其小心翼翼的呼唤：「不好意思，里面请问有人吗？里面请问是人吗？如果是门外那个可怕的人偶的同伴我就对不起打扰了……」

徐芮听这番话忍不住噗哧一声笑出声，她笑着跑去给人开门，低保还想着怪不得大家都喜欢混血儿，这有着外国血统的人是真的好看，就听见女孩传来一声惊叫。

低保跟欲为反射性绷紧神经，正想起身去看看门外发生了什么，下一秒却发现徐芮将人带了进来，并且知道她为什么会发出惊呼。

……大概走进来十多个人，每个人身上都十分狼狈，最惨的一个甚至满脸都是泥土碎草，看起来像是去泥巴池里滚了一圈。

低保看了看四周，将一旁装水的大水壶及纸巾递给那个狼狈的人，那人朝低保感激一笑，看清他的脸时顿时惊讶地瞪大眼，不过低保并没有注意到这个小插曲，青年全身心都放在欲为以及徐芮询问发生了什么事上。

那群人七嘴八舌说的很杂，不过低保大致理解了——原来进这扇门的人不是每一个都像他们一样从门进这座古堡，有些人被丢在花园，有些人被丢在二楼及地下室，在古堡里面的还好一些，至少只需要应对一些人偶。然而被丢在花园的就没这么幸运了，他们不只要应对穷追不舍以及型态各异的人偶，还要想办法走出花园里头弯弯饶绕的迷宫——也不知道这座古堡到底是怎么设计的，极其变态。

最后一句是年纪最小的张小齐吐槽的，看起来不过15、16岁的年纪，也不知道是生了病还是什么的原因竟然还要承受过门的考验。

低保还在同情花园三人组的遭遇，听到人偶时青年突然抬头，奇怪地问：

「大厅正中间的人偶，你们来的时候没有动吗？」  
「没有啊，秦哥，怎么这么问……难道人偶动了？我以为她只是个装饰品！」

低保跟欲为徐芮对视一眼，多年搭档的默契让欲为简明扼要地解释发生过什么，徐芮补充。众人听完忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，张小齐年纪最小思想也最跳跃，只听他吊着一双极大的眼开口，语气带着兴奋，「会不会是外面天亮的缘故？小妍姐，我记得我们进来的时候天已经亮了吧？」

被他叫做小妍姐的是一名叫做陈如妍的很安静的女子，大家看她点点头，纷纷认可了张小齐的猜测，同时将目光放在欲为身上。

低保知道这是为什么，他的爱人天生就有一股领导气质，在大家都不认识的时候自然而然地吸引所有人的目光——当年在大学时低保就是这样被吸引了注意力。

男人从背后查觉到低保认真的注视，偏过头用目光温柔捻一捻他一头没整理好的白发，随后用醇厚平和的声音道：

「既然是第一天，我想诸位经历了一夜奔波都需要好好休息，刚刚张小齐说二楼有很多房间吧？不如我们趁着天亮先好好休息，晚上再到这间房间做有关出门的讨论，不知在座各位有什么意见吗？」

大家都是过门的老手，且也没有人怀拽着让新人送死的念头带跳门的新人进来，对于门内规则都是深谙于心的，当下通通表达赞成。低保自然是跟欲为一房，徐芮跟陈如妍一间，房间就在他们两人隔壁。分离前徐芮犹豫一下，将手中的小纸条递给欲为，此事做的悄无声息，低保也没有声张，只是回到房间后将那条线索打开——徐芮进门前也得到有关这扇门的线索，并且将之分享给他们。

线索上的黑字还是很简短，不过好歹是比他们的线索更多可以供猜测的内容。低保看着上头写着的夜莺与快乐王子，脑中巨大的疑问瞬间成型。这两者都是童话故事，前者讲述夜莺为了成全一名大学生的爱情用自己的歌声及生命牺牲自己，但即使如此大学生也没能如愿；后者则是描绘一只小燕子替身上缀满华丽装饰的王子雕像奔波，将装饰品送给穷苦的人家，最后燕子不敌冬天的寒冷而死，王子雕像也因为没了装饰品而被众人嫌弃，但幸好他们被天使带到天国永远在一起。

低保简单地向欲为说明两则童话故事，抬头看见欲为坐在柔软地毯上，衬着那双青莲紫色的眼睛也柔软了起来，青年不自觉撇开头不愿直视，却听见男人轻笑几声，「都在一起那么久了你还会害羞——说起来你刚刚认真跟我说明的时候让我想起了大学时，那时候你也这样青涩地跟我说明学生会报告，真的可爱的让人想摁在墙上好好吻住。」

露骨的情话让低保白嫩的耳根子迅速飘上浅浅的红色，青年掩盖似地跑到窗边想要拉下帘子好好睡上一觉，目光却瞬间被窗外的一样东西吸引了注意力。

「等等，欲为你看。那是一座雕像？」  
「雕像？」

还想逗一逗爱人的欲为顿时也正经了，凑近低保的方向一看，赫然是一座祠白色的雕像面朝他们的方向，雕刻精细的眼睛深情地望过来，配合下垂的眼尾，给人一种它彷佛在哭泣的错觉。

望过来！低保突然察觉到违和感，正常来说雕像不会面朝着卧室的方向，那任谁往窗外望去时都会被吓到，不是一个正常的待客礼仪——除非建造者想天天看见这座雕像！

那么这间房间的原主人就很发人深思了。

「乖宝，你看这间房间，像不像是女孩子的房间？」

到底是多年伴侣，两人的思想达到高度一致，在低保思索雕像时欲为已经转身去找寻有关房间主人的证明，果不其然在床头柜抽屉里翻出精致华美的梳子和不似现代的化妆用品，以及一本笔记、一沓折迭整齐的书信。

笔记本跟白纸已经因岁月的流逝而发黄受潮，但看原主人如此珍重地将之保存下来，欲为猜测白纸大概是主人的心上人写给她的信件之类的物品。

抬手叫来低保一起看信，低保拉上帘子，反手点起床头的灯，缩在欲为温暖的怀里与他一起阅读房间主人的笔记，在男人翻开第一页之前，低保眨了眨眼，没由来的感觉眼睛有点酸涩，像是流眼泪的前兆。

xxxx年/10月/15日，天气晴。  
今天天气很好，我又看见了他。他长的真的很可爱，对吧日记？  
他答应我要教我法文，我希望他会说话算话。

xxxx年/10月/20日，天气阴。  
他记得！他教我说法文！他跟我分享了很多关于他的家乡之类的故事，听起来好美好……希望母亲愿意带我去那里看看。

xxxx年/10月/30日，天气阴。  
这个月怎么这么快就要结束了呢，小日记？跟他相处的时光真的很愉快……对了，他的名字叫做艾德森，人长得像童话里的王子，就连名字都像，不知道谁会是他的公主呢？

xxxx年/11月/12日，天气晴。  
天啊天啊天啊，日记！！！艾德森居然跟我表白了！我我我，我一个没忍住答应了他！母亲不会说什么吧？对，我不用担心，母亲读那么多书去过那么多地方，她很开放的，等到下周生日我就跟母亲谈一谈他吧，母亲会用什么形容词形容他呢？我觉得大概是洋溢着阳光味道的甜美蜂蜜吧。

xxxx年/11/17日，天气……。  
这天真是糟透了，明明是我的生日。别误会，母亲照例给我做了一个蛋糕，给我一本书作为礼物(童话故事我永远喜欢！)  
艾德森给我他写的信……就是他暗恋我的时候写给我但是不敢给我的信，他真的很可爱，对吧？  
如果那个男人不要出现就好了，那个自称是我父亲的男人。  
他要把我和母亲一起带回他住的城堡，这样我岂不是要离开艾德森了吗？  
我不要，我宁愿当平民。

xxxx年/12月/14日，天气雨。  
好久没写了……对，我在父亲的那座城堡，母亲最终还是答应跟他回去了。  
我跟艾德森好好道别过了，可是日记，你知道吗？我今天居然在花园看到他了！他穿着花匠的衣服，明明应该很滑稽，但我看到他真的非常甜蜜非常柔软，整个人像走在云端……我爱他！他也爱我！他甚至吻了我！

xxxx年/12月/25日，天气……  
圣诞节，难道不应该是个美好的日子吗？可是为什么……父亲要这么早决定我的婚事？我还想读书，还想……还想跟艾德森结婚，跟他生好多好多小孩……。

xxxx年/01月/15日，天气晴。  
我跟艾德森讲了婚约的事，艾德森说，等天气再暖和一点他要带我私奔。  
私奔，多美好的词，对吧？  
With customs we live well, but laws undo us. （风俗使我们的生活美满，法律却破坏我们的美满生活。）  
我今天必须批评这句话，风俗并没有使我生活美满，反而毁了我；如果法律能保护我就好了。

xxxx年/04月/20日，天气……  
……  
……  
……  
(此处的墨水有被泪水打湿的痕迹)  
日记，你敢信吗？艾德森……艾德森死了，盖比告诉我是父亲——不对，那个可恨的丑陋男人杀了他，因为他知道我们的私奔计划！我恨他！我要杀了他！

xxxx年/06月/18日，天气好的不可思议。  
美好的季节，对吧？炽热的阳光，香甜的蜂蜜、带着腥甜味的茶水以及人体丑陋的搐动……艾德森，我为你报仇，然后，我们再相见吧，你会等我，对吧？

xxxx年/xx月/xx日，天气？  
kmlliiyfliskrleiu  
iiufeniygdo  
(附图为一名男性跟一名女性隔着栅栏互相对视，男性递给女性一束玫瑰。)

整本日记到这里结束，低保跟欲为沉默了很久，胶着的空气在他们彼此间沉淀，一股悲伤的无力感垄罩着他们。  
毫无疑问，日记的主人即是房间的主人，他们误打误撞进选的房间可能是出门找到钥匙的线索，这点让低保勉强打起了精神，青年指着日记最后一页的乱码，尽可能用轻松的语气道：「欲为，你知道这串乱码代表什么吗？」

欲为这次摇摇头，将女主人一生的欢笑与血泪代表物的日记放在一旁，伸手捧起低保的脸，给了他一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
低保知道男人心里难受，便微微启唇接纳欲为伸进的舌头，手轻轻拍在他宽厚的臂膀，给予无声的安慰。  
「知道吗，乖宝，还好我们生在现代。」  
「那你知道吗？即使在他们那个父母之命的时代，我才不管你跟谁有了婚约，我一定会把你带走，无论生死——活着最好，我们一起呼吸，一起老去；死了也挺好，无论是温暖的天堂亦或是冰冷的地狱，我们都会在一起，永不分离。」

低保轻声道，很快地将这沉重的休戚与共的话题带过，「现在我们拥有的线索，For you，夜莺与快乐王子，这两串乱码跟图……我好像有了点头绪，亲爱的，有纸跟笔吗？」

欲为将刚刚翻到的羽毛笔以及干净的白纸拿给青年，只见低保将两串乱码抄录下，将其分类成四堆，再将每一堆的首字符分成一组……典型的栅栏加密法，线索一的For you，For谐音Four，意味着四个一组。

低保停下笔，看着破译完的密码，眼里是满满的难过以及细微的震惊。

kill myself, kill rui.  
if I die young.

这就是笔记本主人想说的，她杀了父亲之后决定赴死，去找她的爱人。

等等……kill rui？rui……徐芮？

「你是不是跟我想到一处了，而且我刚刚想到一个更可怕的，大厅那个人偶，长的好像徐芮姐啊。」

过于可怕的话语总是最让人有想象力。欲为的脑海里不自觉浮出精致恐怖的人偶的模样，柔卷金色的长发，左眼下的泪痣以及那双漂亮灵动的亚麻色瞳仁，只要忽略那口血腥慎人的尖牙，男人悚然一惊，的确很像徐芮的样子。

「这么说，破这扇门的关键就在于徐芮身上——乖宝你想一下，徐芮说她会赴死以陪爱人，那么为甚么她还在这座古堡里头？」

跟聪明人来往就是有个好处，尤其这个聪明人还是他的男人。低保忍不住自豪地想，沉思片刻后开口：「快乐王子的结局是小燕子跟王子在天堂再聚。既然徐芮姐偷偷将这条线索给予我们，就代表她渴望解脱，她想去找她的艾德森；可是她的灵魂被不明原因困在这座古堡里头，我想开门的钥匙大概就在那个原因哩，而门……应该就是花园里那座望着这间房间的雕像吧。」

艾德森，她的爱人。即使肉体死去灵魂也依旧守候着徐芮，不离不弃。

欲为听完低保的分析，点头表示赞同并道，「还记得我们在大厅经过的那扇厚实的门吗，既然每每人偶经过那里速度都会提升，我觉得里头必定有些甚么。」  
「既然如此明天兵分二路，我去找钥匙，你去探索那扇门里的古怪。这扇门目前看来没有迫切的时间限制，我们应该可以慢慢找。」

可惜这是一个美好的奢望，睡过一个夹杂着难过的午觉，低保跟欲为下楼走到约定好讨论的书房，数着人头却发现少了一个人，昨天跟那消失的人一间房的周凯正此刻却面色发白，颤抖着声音跟张小齐道：

「你不知道刚才有多古怪！我睡沙发，他睡床上。我睡得迷迷糊糊的时候被林斯吵醒，想看他的状况时却发现他掐着脖子面色胀红，身体抽搐了几下，然后……然后就死了！这扇门到底是甚么玩意儿？怎么人不知不觉就死了？」

听到这番话，低保忍不住跟日记上的情节对应起来——徐芮下毒杀害了她的父亲，这正对应到林斯的死状，这使他有个大胆的猜测，林斯跟周凯正应该是不幸地选到古堡主人的房间，所以才导致了死亡；此外更可怕的是，倘若门为了规则杀人，从而导致房间是随机数分配呢？不然大家都避开那间房间就好了。

青年忍不住为第七扇门的残酷程度打寒颤，这个异样被张小齐看见，男孩犹豫了下，拍了拍他的肩膀问：

「秦哥你怎么了？身子不舒服吗？」

低保看着少年认真关切的模样，摇摇头示意自己没事，随后用稍大的声音像在座的大家说明他从昨天看见的日记所得到的猜想。这个猜想果不其然引发大家的恐慌，低保趁此时斜睨了徐芮一眼，却见昨天还很活泼的少女此刻木着一张脸，漂亮的眼睛里没有一丝一毫的情绪流露，就像一尊唯妙唯肖却没有灵魂的人偶。

「所以我建议诸位，假设回房休息这一件事无可避免，能不睡还是不睡吧——倘若真的有需要，切记不要躺在床上，亦或是立刻翻看房间有没有相关物品可以提示这是谁的房间，门内没有绝对的杀局，这点诸位过了这么多门应该是能知道的。」

欲为的话再次稳定大家的心，众人很快便做鸟兽散地去找线索、观察房间；他们快速地吃完张小齐从古堡饭厅中带来的食物，决定按照稍早分配的那样各自行动。

就在低保要走出书房的门之前，他便被一人犹豫地叫住，青年丝毫不感奇怪地回头，看着徐芮露出细小微笑问道，「徐芮姐有什么事儿吗？」

徐芮同样看着低保，揉了揉他柔软的白色头发，感叹似地道：

「我的天，你跟他可真像。我问你，你跟宋恒关系会一直持续下去对吧？姐祝你们幸福，毕竟未经任何破坏的感情才能恒久远地保持下去，虽然破坏有时会带来新生，但我更喜欢旧有的躯壳……去吧，孩子，我母亲常这么对我说。」

徐芮最后几句话透露出诡异的氛围，但是低保沉默了片刻，张开双手抱紧了女孩：「我很抱歉……我们一定会让你们相遇的。」

徐芮听到这句话轻轻地嗯了一声，将紧紧抱住他的青年拉开推向门外，漂亮的眼珠里满是感激。

低保推开门以为自己可以开始行动时，却被在门外等待他许久的青年吓了一跳，那人尴尬地摸摸鼻子，好兄弟似的拍拍低保的肩道：

「嘿，还记得我吗？我是你高中同学！就是那个每次都被人叫来叫去的班长，没想到会在门里看见你……。」

班长？低保在高中时其实不是很热衷于跟人社交，他基本上是独来独往的，不过几个关键词还是让他迅速勾勒出对于青年的印象，于是礼貌性地点头后低保往前走去，想要快点找寻线索。

「诶你！怎么这副德性……拜托你至少带我出去好不好！」

低保摆摆手没有多说甚么，门内的世界本就凶险无常，这种带人出去的约定除非是接生意，他是不会随便乱允下的。

看着太阳斜打进空旷大厅的位置，低保粗估计算一下时间大概离完全入夜还有一个小时，便放下心去观察坐在正中央的人偶。人偶还是一如既往的精致好看，除了金色的发丝间被插上的一朵娇嫩欲滴的鲜红玫瑰之外，没有任何改变。

那枝玫瑰似乎是刚从花园摘下的，被人细心地洗去了灰尘以及拔去尖刺。原本一直安静不动的人偶似乎是被低保注视久了，竟缓缓转动了脖颈——不是错觉，是真的转动——朝着花园的方向，露出一个甜蜜哀伤的笑容。

这副可怕的情致让青年退了一小步，确定人偶并没有攻击的意图后眼尖地发现人偶本该光滑无瑕的颈上有一圈鲜红的缝线，针脚十分绵密，乍看之下就像是一圈细长细致的颈炼。

几乎是多次过门带来的经验给了他一瞬间的灵感刺激，低保尝试性地想要触碰人偶看似柔软的脖颈上的缝线，却被一瞬间坚硬的触感而被迫打退堂鼓；青年皱起眉头思考，明明深夜时这人偶的动作十分灵魂，这完全不似这般坚硬触感会带来的……低保想起徐芮刚刚提示般的一席话，倒吸一口凉气迫切地想要去找寻欲为的位置。

都说灵魂伴侣在急切时刻时会有心灵感应，欲为几乎是刚好地从那扇雕有骷髅男人的门中踏出，看着低保奇怪的脸色问道：

「怎么了？哪儿不舒服吗？」  
「我想我大概知道钥匙在哪里了……就在那尊徐芮的人偶里，徐芮不断告诉我破坏带来新生……你有甚么线索吗？」

听闻此言，欲为低垂着眼，轻声开口，好似他要说出甚么恐怖的故事一般，「有——我刚刚翻到一本笔记，徐芮的母亲发现女儿杀了父亲之后再自戕，精神备彻底崩溃，恰好她还是一个当地最富盛名的人偶制造师，于是制造出她老公以及徐芮的人偶，再将徐芮尚有余温的尸体切开，取出心头上的血液放进人偶里，我想这就是徐芮的灵魂无法离开的原因。」

低保瞪大双眼，完全没想到这扇门还有这么血腥可怕的内幕，犹豫道：「所以我的猜测没错，我们得像她的母亲一样剖开这个人偶，找出钥匙？」  
「嗯，徐芮不也这么希望嘛，没事的。」

青年点点头，旋即告诉欲为这尊人偶坚硬的程度可能要等到夜晚到来才会恢复成如同人类一般柔软的躯体，届时又会是一场硬仗的到来。欲为听闻此言无奈地点点头，道如果到时候真的没办法便叫门内比较可以信赖的人一起帮忙吧。

有时候门内会有争夺钥匙的事情发生——只要借助门内的杀人条件杀了那人，这事情轻轻松松。毕竟门内最薄弱的道德底线是死亡，只要确信死亡不会降林到自己身上，那什么事都是有可能被做出的。

坐立难安地等到一小时后的夜晚到来，昨夜发狂的人偶此时却依旧安静地坐在那，只有从下午起就凝视着花园方向的动作从未改变，依旧在充满缱绻爱意地凝视艾德森的雕像，彷佛在等着他们给予她一个肖想已久的解脱。

欲为深吸一口气，拿起从大厨房里头找到的偶刀，顺着日志上的方式自缝线切下；人偶很快露出里面柔软的面料，低保甚至能看见许多氧化成干褐色的玫瑰花瓣，男人再度从缝线下方纵向画下一刀，一直到锁骨位置中央的凹陷处——那个装填心头血的位置，轻柔地往内轻挖几下，拉出一根缀有许多枯萎玫瑰瓣的浅金色钥匙。

「钥匙找到了……我去叫张小齐他们，一起去找门吧，啊对了！徐芮姐！」

低保先是跑去了书房，却没见到徐芮的踪迹，跑去二楼把人叫下来时发现那个自称是他高中班长的青年也不见了。询问张小齐他也表示摸不着头绪，随即惊喜地去把其他人叫来一楼，宣布钥匙找到了他们可以回家了的事。

欲为拿着钥匙，看着大家都在这也没再多纠结徐芮以及班长，带着一群人往艾德森雕像的方向走去。

可惜到了雕像，该出现的门却没出现，低保仔细看了一眼雕像，随后拿起随身携带的徐芮的日记，对着雕像轻轻一敲。

说也奇怪，雕像被这轻柔的力道碰的瞬间碎成细末，随后细末瞬间重组成一扇白色的半月拱门，其长度及宽度正好适合两人牵手走过——彷佛婚礼上新人入场的拱门。

就在低保跟欲为打算出门回家时，感受到肩膀被人轻轻一点，他俩回头看着穿上一袭白色婚纱的徐芮站在他们身后不远处，挽着身边一人的手，依偎着笑的极其甜蜜：「其实那晚，我母亲制造的人偶本来想要杀了你们——那扇刻有死神的门扉是当时她的工作室，可是你们不离不弃的坚毅程度将我的灵魂从这座古堡唤醒，于是我打算拉你们一把——毕竟我够苦了，对吧？你们连带着也唤醒了艾德森……亲爱的，谢谢他们如何？」

低保这时看清了艾德森原本逆着光的面孔，赫然就是那位班长的脸！只见他满脸都是幸福的笑意，朗声道：「谢谢你们，让我跟芮儿可以走出这囚禁的牢笼，我们的婚礼没有任何人可以见证，这束捧花就麻烦你们接下了！祝你们幸福！」

欲为接住那漂亮娇艳的玫瑰捧花，对着那对新人道谢，风中彷佛还可以听见徐芮鬼灵精怪的声音：「被鬼怪帮助的感觉如何！你们一定要好好活下去！」

我们会的，生死相依，低保看着他们自始至终都紧紧相牵的手，在出门的逆光中抬头与欲为交换一个带有玫瑰清香的吻。


End file.
